Kolton Sommers
'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. ''Caution is advised. ' Alana Wells is an only child to the Mayor of New Orleans, Harrison Wells and his wife Courtney Wells (neé Lane). Alana's mother was murdered before her eyes when she was seven years old wandering the streets of New Orleans. Little did she know her mother's killer had injected Alana with the Alter serum which would alter her genes into developing abilities when she would grow into as an adult. BIOGRAPHY Early Life Alana was born on Valentines day in 1998 to current political senator of New Orleans, Harrison Wells, and his new wife, Courtney Wells. Alana was their first child, and due to difficulties with her birth, Courtney could not fall pregnant again. Living as an only child made Alana a very socially quiet girl and developed her social skills by learning out to play on the piano. Around this time Alana's father was elected Mayor of New Orleans- making her a target in the public eye. On a winter night just after Alana's 7th birthday, Courtney agreed to take her out and buy her a drum set from a music store in the streets of New Orleans. After placing their order they tried to follow a short cut that seemed to lead back onto the main road, where Courtney had parked her car. Instead in the middle of a deserted alleyway, Courtney was stabbed before Alana's eyes by a masked man with a red bandanna around his/her neck. Alana had blacked out shortly after being injected with a syringe in the back of her neck. Alana was whisked away to the hospital only for scans to show no recollection of being drugged. Events After Attack Alana struggled with depression from the attack for an entire year after her mother's death. With the help of Marley she began eating again and not crying herself to sleep. Alana's relationship with her father became stronger, but he also became increasingly worried about Alana. Alana blamed herself for her mother's death for years. ALTER ABILITIES Alana has inherited no abilities but has gained 1 ability from the Alter serum. * Wield energy/electricity PERSONALITY Being an only child Alana was quite shy to new people and barely spoke out loud in class. She was heavily reliant on Marley during their childhood to speak for her due to Alana's social anxiety. Alana eventually became more confident in her voice as she became familiar with her classmates. After her mother's death, Alana did not loose her confidence, but found it unnecessary to speak to people during her depressed period. She took her anger out through music and found that music partially cured her of depression. In high school she alike with Marley is fairly polite and nice but she also has an attitude that can come off when people aggravate her or annoy her. She is shown in her later years to be a little sadistic and morbid. She was branded as a goth during high school as she died the ends of her hair blue when she started high school and only wore dark clothes. Her love for heavy mental during this period also contributed to this. Currently Alana has seemed to have 'cleaned up' from the public perspective as she wears preppy colorful clothes and no longer wears dark eyeliner or blue hair. Alana still has an appreciation for good music and this translates into her personality frequently. APPEARANCE Alana is considered a beautiful woman with cute or 'baby faced' features. Alana has olive toned skin, thin physique, dark doe-brown eyes, full-apple cheeks and a pretty smile. During Alana's dark period she dressed in dark colors, and died sections of her hair electric blue. She wore heavy eye makeup due to influence from screamo. Her name started appearing in the public eye due to her new attire, which resulted in negative backlash on her father the mayor. He never confronted Alana about it,or begged her to change- but she decided to after overhearing his struggle with his publicist. She started straightening her hair everyday, and wore preppy clothes everywhere. She decided to keep a single stripe of electric blue in her hair for her own pleasure. RELATIONSHIPS Alana is quite picky when it comes to making friends or falling in love. She prizes Harrison, Marley and Kol the most in her life. She is shown to be a mess when she fights with any of these three and quite literally needs them for her sanity. She prizes these relationships with the uttermost importance in her life. Alana WellsMarley Reilly relationshipsrelationships (page) * Kolton Sommers (Romantic Interest) '' * Marley Reilly ''(Best friend) * Harrison Wells (Father) * Courtney Wells (Mother) * Austin Cooper'' (Close friend)'' * Bianca Rivers (Close friend) * Blake Rivers ''(Close friend) '' TRIVIA * Can play four instruments (piano, guitar, violin, keyboard *yes it counts) * Has a strand of her hair died electric blue but hides it in the back of her hair. * ^because of this she usually wears her hair straight and down. * She prizes her relationship with her father dearly, and is the reason why she transformed her look to meet the lifestyle of a preppy rich girl. * Her right ear has piercings all up it. * She is half Bulgarian (mother's side) * She is said to have looked exactly like her mother. __FORCETOC__